


Broken Things

by memories_are_all_we_have



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Human AU, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memories_are_all_we_have/pseuds/memories_are_all_we_have
Summary: Logan loved his husband. Really, truly, he did. But sometimes the temptation was too hard to ignore.But he did love his husband.





	Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my Tumblr (i-love-my-smol-dark-son) and is the first thing I'm posting here!

The first time it happened, Patton didn't say anything. 

It wasn't that he didn't know. Logan was  _certain_  he knew; there was no way he  _didn't_  know. Contrary to what some believed, Patton was not stupid. He was, however, willing to stubbornly ignore the obvious. Especially when it came to Logan's flaws. Which was why, when he found a t-shirt that clearly didn't belong to either of them laying in the bathroom, he didn't ask about it. No, he simply washed it and placed it, neatly folded, on top of Logan's nightstand. 

Logan hid it in his desk at work and returned it as soon as possible. 

That night, he brought home flowers and took Patton out to a fancy restaurant. The smile on Patton's face told him all was forgiven and he was  _so relieved_. When they kissed, it was deep and loving and Logan wondered how he could ever stray. In that moment, he silently swore he'd never do it again.

\--

The second time, Patton walked in minutes after he- another nameless, faceless person, insignificant, really- left. The usually bubbly man was smiling, but Logan knew him well enough to know it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Who was that?" He asked, carefully putting his work bag down by the door and easing off his shoes. 

Logan adjusted his tie, silently cursing when he realized the buttons on his shirt were not lined up correctly. "A colleague from work. We were discussing our lesson plans and the new administration." 

"Oh. Okay." 

And that was that. Patton disappeared into the bedroom and didn't come out till dinner. By then, Logan had cooked and lit almost a dozen candles. When he saw the romantic scene, Patton's face lit up and he kissed Logan happily. Once again, all was good. All was forgiven without either having to say a word. 

This time, Logan  _knew_  he'd be loyal. Never again would he risk the wonderful, perfect life he'd found with Patton. 

\--

The third time was too obvious. By then, it was impossible for Patton to miss the proof. He didn't say anything, however. He simply wiped the lipstick off Logan's neck and complimented Isaac on his similar lip shade when he and his boyfriend joined them at dinner. 

\--

When Patton finally confronted him, it had happened enough times that Logan was genuinely surprised that it was being brought up. 

"Virgil saw you kiss Adrian. Outside the coffeehouse." Patton's words tumbled out as he marched into the apartment, shaky and nervous, but biting all the same. 

Logan felt his stomach drop and carefully set his novel on the coffee table.

"What?"  
"Yesterday morning. Virgil said he was heading to work and... and he saw you guys. Is it true?" Patton wrapped his arms around his stomach and stared at his husband expectantly, shoulders hunched forward and defensive. Logan stared back, mouth dry and mind racing. 

"No, of course it's not." He went on, explained that he hadn't even been near the coffeehouse all week, despite the stain on yesterday's button-up saying otherwise. Insisted Virgil must have been mistaken. "I love you." He finished, standing and cautiously wrapping his arms around Patton. 

Patton didn't move at first. After a long pause, however, he returned the hug, his grip tight. "I love you too." He whispered back. 

And again, that was that. 

This time, Logan didn't promise himself anything. By now, he knew there was no point. He was simply glad Patton didn't question him further. 

\--

The real problem came when Virgil barged into his office one day, eyes burning. 

"You bastard. You complete and utter  _bastard!_ " 

Logan looked up from the papers he was grabbing, eyes widening as the younger man slammed his hands on Logan's desk. "Virgil, what are you-" 

"Don't! Just don't!" Virgil snarled, slamming a fist down on the desk again. "You're a fucking piece of work, you know that?" 

"No, I don't." Logan challenged evenly, adjusting his glasses. "What are you referencing?"

"Oh, drop it! Patton might listen to your bullshit, but I won't! I know I saw you and Adrian!" 

Logan scowled. "Patton mentioned that. You were mistaken, however." 

"Like hell I was! I know what I saw. You need to tell him the truth or else I'll-"

"You'll what?" Logan challenged, rising from his seat. "Tell Patton? As I have told you, he informed me. Unfortunately for you, he has the good sense to listen to his husband rather than his overly paranoid friend. You made a mistake. I was  _not_  with Adrian." 

Virgil scowled. "You don't deserve him." 

Logan straightened his tie and lifted his chin slightly. His voice was ice cold. "Perhaps not. Regardless, Patton has stayed with me thus far, so I believe he may think differently. Now, if you would kindly leave my office, I'd greatly appreciate it." 

Virgil stared at him for a long moment, then turned, shaking his head. He paused at the door, however, and turned back slightly. "You should probably change before you go home. There's lipstick on your collar." He said calmly, and then he was gone. 

\--

Things didn't improve from there. Logan found himself going home less and less, often returning when Patton was already in bed. They didn't speak much. When they did, it felt forced and tense and impersonal. In short, their marriage was falling apart. 

Patton tried discussing it. Whenever Logan did come home at a decent hour, Patton would attempt to talk things through, but Logan just couldn't have that conversation. Because as soon as they began, as soon as Patton mentioned Logan's recent behavior, he would panic  _That_  would only lead to one thing. They both knew that. Still, the moment one of them said it aloud, they were finished. 

Logan wasn't ready for that. 

So he stayed away. And Patton accepted that. 

Until he didn't. 

Logan was creeping back into the apartment when the kitchen light flicked on. He froze. "Patton. You're up." 

"You weren't answering your phone." 

"I turned it off while I was grading. My apologies." 

Patton was seated on one of the stools at the island, clad in fluffy pajama pants and a black hoodie- Logan recognized it as one of Virgil's. As Patton spoke, he pulled the jacket closer. "Where were you?"

"As I said, I was grading papers in my office."

"Logan..." Patton sighed and pulled his glasses off. He rubbed at the lens, eyes trained on them as he continued, his voice soft. "We both know that's not true." 

"Where else would I have been?" Logan asked, the challenge clear in his voice. 

"You slept with Adrian."   
"What!? Patton-" 

"And Isaac. And Jonas. And-" 

"Patton!" 

Patton stopped and looked up, sliding his glasses back onto his face as he did. Heavy bags sat under his eyes. 

"I am not cheating on you!" Logan's voice rose an octave as he spoke, hands going to adjust his tie. They were trembling. 

"Please don't lie to me." Patton sounded exhausted. 

"I'm not!" Logan snapped. "The fact that you would accuse me of something so utterly ridiculous and baseless is insulting!" 

"It's not baseless." Patton's voice was still so soft, but there was a new force behind it. 

"Isn't it?" Logan challenged. "What makes you think I would ever cheat on you?" 

"The clothes. The lipstick. The strangers." Patton listed, hands tightening into fists on top of the counter. "The lies." 

"I have not-" 

"You've been distant. You're never around. When I try to talk to you, it's like talking to wall. I know you're hiding  _something_  from me. This is the only thing that makes sense." 

"That makes  _sense_  to you?" Logan scoffed. His mind moved rapidly, searching for a way to fix this. "What about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"How do I know  _you're_  not cheating on  _me_?" 

"Why would you think that?" Patton's voice rose, though it wasn't angry. It was tired. 

"You're wearing Virgil's hoodie." 

"So?" 

"So you've been hanging out with him a lot lately! For all I know, you two have been screwing since we started dating!"

Patton stared at Logan, his eyes watery and fierce. "Virgil and I  _are not_ having sex." His voice was barely a whisper now, but it was loaded with emotion. "I have never cheated on you. But we both know what you've done. And we can't ignore it anymore, Logan we just can't. Look what it's doing to us." 

Logan scowled and shook his head, grabbing his bag again as he moved. "I cannot do this tonight. You're being ridiculous. Call me tomorrow when you've found your sense." He spat, matching towards the door. 

Patton didn't try to stop him.

\--

Eventually, they reconciled. 

Sort of. 

The topic didn't come up again. Logan wasn't sure if Patton believed his lies or if he simply wanted his marriage back. Either way, they didn't talk about the incident. 

The air between them, however, had grown cold. Patton stopped trying to talk to him. He didn't question when Logan came home late. When he found foreign clothes in the house, he didn't even bother washing them anymore. They were tossed carelessly on top of Logan's work bag. 

Logan ensured they were gone within the day. 

When they were together, their conversation was limited. They talked about work if they talked at all. Neither brought up anyone outside their relationship. 

Both knew their marriage was in ruins, but neither was willing to be the one to end it. 

A part of Logan knew that's why he became so careless. And that part also knew that's why they were caught. He was, admittedly, relieved when it happened. 

When the door to the bedroom opened, Logan pulled away from his partner- a local actor named Roman- and looked towards it. "Patton." 

The other man stood there, clearly not surprised. Still, something in him looked broken. 

"Fuck. Who-?" Roman scrambled away from Logan, eyes wide. 

"I'm his husband." Patton responded, eyes still glued to Logan. There was no malice, no anger in his words. It was a fact, nothing else. Roman swore again and rushed to dress. Logan simply sat, staring back at Patton. 

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea. He didn't say- fuck, I'm sorry." Roman rambled, barely dressed as he stumbled out of the bedroom. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Patton, sweet, kind Patton, assured him, eyes breaking away from Logan to look at the actor. Logan knew Patton pitied the young man. 

"Yeah, but- fuck. I'm sorry, man." And Roman left, the apartment door slamming shut as he vanished. 

The room was silent for a moment, though it felt like a lifetime. 

"Patton-"

"I want a divorce."

"What?" Logan frowned, finally moving. Patton spun on his heel and marched out of the room. "Patton! Wait!" Logan yanked on a pair of sweats and rushed after him. "Don't be ridiculous, we don't-"

"Don't you  _dare_  call me ridiculous!" Patton snarled, whipping around to face Logan. "You have  _no_  right to say that!" 

"No right? My husband is trying to get a divorce over a  _misunderstanding_!" 

"A misunderstanding? You were both naked!" 

"We weren't-" 

" _Don't lie to me_!" Patton shouted, marching back towards Logan. He jabbed his finger in Logan's chest, somehow seeming twelve feet tall, despite being the shorter of the pair. "Don't you  _dare_  tell me I'm wrong, Logan Sanders! You've been cheating on me for months!"

"I haven't-"

"I'm not an idiot!" Patton spun again, this time storming into the living room. Logan followed, at a loss for what to say. It seemed Patton was done listening.

Deep down, he couldn't blame him.

"I let it go before, but this- no. We're  _done_!" 

"Please don't say that." Though he said it, he felt no real urge to convince Patton to stay. This was a long time coming. He was shocked they'd lasted so long. 

"Stop it!" Patton was trembling by then. "I'm done! I can't keep ignoring everything. I just- I can't." The anger was gone in a flash and replaced then by a deep exhaustion. "I can't do it anymore, Logan." 

"Pat, please. Think about this." He was going through the motions, saying what he was supposed to say. Like an actor, reciting lines he didn't, couldn't, really believe in. 

"I have thought about it." Patton responded simply. "I want a divorce. I'll call a lawyer tomorrow."

"Patton-"

"I'm gonna stay with Virgil till we figure this out." He headed for the door, brushing past Logan. 

"Pat!" 

He paused, hand on the knob. "I wanted this to work, Lo. I really did."

"Patton, no! Please!" Something like panic welled up, sudden and sharp atop the previous numbness. It was real in that moment. Patton, who was everything good, everything that Logan was not, was walking away.  

"Goodbye, Logan."

Logan watched helplessly as Patton stepped out of the apartment, out of his life, for the last time. Pain- real, physical pain- rose in him, wrapping tightly around his chest and squeezing till he thought he'd suffocate. Somehow, he ended up on the ground, curled in on himself as he tried to process what had just occurred. 

The best thing in his life had just walked out the door. Because of him. And there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing, because he knew he had never really deserved Patton in the first place. 

If Logan believed in such a thing, he might have thought the universe was simply correcting itself. 


End file.
